


How do you sleep?

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Booty Calls, Emotional Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean accidentally spending the night at Castiel's after asking for a break, Castiel is willing to do anything just to be near him, however just like Gabriel and Sam learn. Life has a way of rippling calm waters.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: one month and three weeks and a day</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY FOUR of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you sleep?

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean heard a knock at the door, as he moved to it checking the peephole before he visibly groaned, debating if he should ignore it. But another set of knocking made him realize this would continue unless addressed. Dean mentally prepared himself before opening the door, Castiel’s smile widened into a cute dorky smile. Which Dean had to look away not to be distracted by, Dean crossed his arms.

“What do you want Castiel?” Dean sighed, Castiel’s hope faded, as did his smile. 

“You...Um...left your underwear at my house.” Castiel held it out, as Dean took it. 

“Thanks.” Dean nodded, standing awkwardly at the door. “Is there anything else?” 

“...Um...I was...wondering if I can get a few things?” Castiel mumbled sadly, as Dean hesitantly nodded. “Are...my glasses where they are suppose to be?” 

Dean nodded, as Castiel moved to the bedroom. Dean closed the door behind him, thinking it better to wait in the kitchen, since the last time they were in a bedroom together...well. Didn’t turn out the way Dean was trying to keep. Things civil. 

“Good my contacts were killing me.” Castiel spoke coming out in his glasses, which always made him weak in the needs. His sweet nerd. Castiel rubbed his eyes as he glanced around the house. “Where is everyone?” Castiel slowly moved towards him.

“Nina and Nathaniel are at one of Benji’s baseball games. She’s supposedly going to be able to try out. Nathaniel’s there cheering with my old pompoms.” Dean stated.

“Like Father like son.” Castiel hummed as Dean smiled softly. “Mason?”

“Charlie wanted to borrow him, I don’t know why, I’m assuming for some illegal reason.” Dean stated waving his hand. 

“Does she know about our…?” Castiel asked.

“Separation?” Dean held himself. “Unlike you, I haven’t told anyone.” 

“...” Castiel nodded. “And Sam?” 

“He’s at the hospital, Physical therapy. I just dropped him off.” Dean stated.

“Oh.” Castiel glanced at the door. 

“What?” Dean stated. 

“Gabriel’s there too. He said he wanted to get his implant removed.” Castiel confessed. “...Should I warn him?”

“God forbid people do some talking here.” Dean scoffed as Castiel nodded. 

“So no one’s home?” Castiel asked, as Dean nodded, as Castiel moved closer to him. “Well, except her.” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s belly, as Dean sucked in air at their closeness he hadn’t realized was there. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…” 

Castiel breathed against his lips, as Dean looked into his eyes. 

“...You know...a day like this...would have been something we would have lived for.” Castiel mumbled, as he other hand touched Dean’s hip. 

“Really? I honestly don't know what I’m going to do with myself.” Dean breathed eyeing his lips. 

“I can think of one or two things.” Castiel mumbled leaning in brushing his lips against Dean’s. Dean closed his eyes wanted to submit to him. He really missed him, he missed him being home. 

“Cas...we can’t.” Dean breathed softly, as he slowly submitted to Castiel’s kisses, pressing back against him slightly before he ripped back. “Cas no. It’s not fair to you. Sleeping with me won’t change my mind.” Dean whined as he wanted to pressed him back into a hard kiss. He missed his mate, Their baby missed Castiel. 

“I’m not...trying to change your mind...I just…..” Castiel looked away, he covered his mouth. “I miss you.” 

“I know.” Dean breathed in tears covering his face, looking away. “Don’t you think I miss you too?!” 

“Then...let me come home!” Castiel took his hand. “I’m willing to do anything.” 

“Cas! You AREN’T getting it!” Dean sobbed, as Castiel went to his knees and kissed at Dean’s fingers and his belly. 

“I love you.” Castiel felt tears in his eyes. “Let me understand, HELP me understand. Please!” 

“....” Dean looked down at him crying. “...When I thought...you were cheating on me… it broke me. It brought me back to the dark place I haven’t been in years...and...It disgusted me...not what I thought you were doing, but….how I contemplating letting you do continue doing it. Because I felt worthless without you.” 

“D-Dean.” Castiel breathed standing as he cupped Dean’s face pressing his forehead to Dean’s. He didn’t...know. He didn’t think that… “Dean...I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t you get it...I’m not keeping you away because I think you deserve it. I’m keeping you away because I don’t deserve you.” Dean breathed as castiel gripped him tighter. “And...you don’t deserve me like this.” 

“Dean...I’m sorry...I keep pushing.” Castiel choked out, as Dean wiped his tears away. “I’m so sorry, Dean.” 

“It’s okay.” Dean sniffed as Castiel kissed his tears away. 

“Whatever you need from me, Dean, I’ll do.” Castiel spoke. “If you want me to stay away I will, if you want me to come home I will, If you want me only some days of the week or just need me to be your booty call I will.”

“My booty call?” Dean chuckled at that as he placed his forehead on Castiel’s chest.

“You know like we did last night.” Castiel hummed as Dean started laughing.

“Sweetie, you don’t understand what a booty call means.” Dean shook his head. “A booty call is someone you know if you go to you’ll get sex out of.” 

“Uh-huh.” Castiel nodded still not getting it. 

“Technically last night and this afternoon. You came and got sex out of me.” Dean stated, as Castiel paused.

“...So wait...you're MY booty call!” Castiel gasped in surprise, as Dean rolled his eyes smiling. “...Wait, I didn’t get sex out of you this afternoon.” 

“Uh-huh.” Dean nodded.

“But...you just said I did.” Castiel blinked, as Dean slowly started moving to the bedroom. 

“I believe I did.” Dean stated moving into the room.

“Did you just want...me to lock the door when I leave?” Castiel asked confused, as Dean popped his head around the corner, making a annoyed face before ushering him in there with a finger movement.

“...Oh!” Castiel beamed as he took off his jacket then he moved to take off his glasses.

“Keep them on.” Dean called not looking as Castiel nodded quickly. 

“Yes honey!” Castiel pushed them on, and moved to the bedroom quickly. When he entered the bedroom, he was pushed back against the door as Dean pressed against him kissing holding him tightly. Being tender to Dean as he flipped them, pinning Dean against the door. He forced Dean’s hands above his head as Dean moaned into the kisses. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s pov**

 

 

Sam grunted as they helped lowered him into the wheelchair, he still couldn’t...walk. This was mostly them moving and stretching his legs hoping he would be able to use them. He didn’t think he ever would but the doctors were hopeful. He didn’t know why. 

“We’ll see you next week.” The man spoke as Sam smiled at him. He hated pretending to smile. He...didn’t really do it much for real anymore. Sam nodded as he started to push his wheelchair towards the exit. He knew he had to wait for his ride to come and get him, and he pulled out his phone starting to call when the door opened down the hall. 

“Will...the baby be okay with the implant out now?” a familiar voice asked, as Sam stared at them as they walked out. 

“You’ll both be fine.” Becky smiled. “The baby has missed a lot of check ups but from what I can tell she will be fine.” Gabriel nodded hesitantly sliding a hand over his stomach. “...Have you talked to him?” Gabriel shook his head no. 

“I don’t know where to even begin.” Gabriel whispered. “I’m so fucked up and Sam doesn’t deserve that. The baby doesn’t deserve that.” Becky rubbed his arm affectionately. “I know I need to tell him, tell him he has a baby girl on the way but...how can I look him in the eye? I hurt him so badly.” Gabriel started to cry, wiping his tears. 

“He’ll always be better off without me. Always. And one day he will. He will find this...amazing person and fall in love and I will have this...little girl. This baby who will look to me to explain how beautiful this world is and….I have nothing to give her.” Gabriel cried. 

“I never imagined happiness for me...never. Because I’ll always be alone….I can’t...I can’t have ever see Sam mated to another with a bunch of children and think she was a mistake. She...wasn’t planned but she isn’t a mistake. She isn’t-” Gabriel’s cries cut short when arms wrapped around his waist, he turned to see a face he didn’t expect to see. 

“Sam?” Gabriel broke into loud sobs.

“I love you, I love you so fucking much.” Sam gripped him tightly, as Gabriel slowly fell to his knees crying, Sam being the only thing holding him up from hitting the ground with his knees. Gabriel buried his face into the Alpha’s neck gripping him so tightly. Becky smiled to herself a job well done and shut the door to give them some privacy.  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Castiel panted into Dean’s neck, nuzzling into it as they laid spooned together on the bed as Castiel rubbed circles on Dean’s belly. 

“I think she likes the sex. Since yesterday I can’t help but crave it.” Dean mumbled tiredly as Castiel nuzzled against him.  
“It read a study it’s because the closeness.” Castiel stated. “The baby feels a thousand time better if the omega feels safe, and that only happens when-” 

“The alpha’s there. Smart.” Dean smiled moving to touch his stomach, as Castiel planted kisses on his neck. Dean submitted to each one, moving a hand up to grip Castiel’s hair lovingly. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? Just...sex? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I was the one that suggested it, remember.” Castiel mumbled as Dean turned to look at him.

“That’s all it can be for now, okay? I can’t...I can’t have anything else right now.” Dean looked him in the eye. 

“I know.” Castiel stated. He...just wanted Dean in some way.

“If...we can keep it a secret that...we are doing this. I would appreciate it. I don’t want people to...analyze this...Overthinking causes problems.” Dean stated, Castiel nodded as Dean gave him a soft smile before pressing kisses against Castiel’s jaw. Dean moved away from Castiel, moving to get dressed. Castiel watched him for a couple minutes before getting up as well. 

Dean gave Castiel a half smile once dressed, and Castiel lightly grabbed his wrist pulling him close as Dean’s breath hitched.

“A kiss for the road.” Castiel whispered holding his chin as he leaned down capturing Dean’s lips who submitted to a soft loving kiss. Dean ended the kiss, moving away from him to walk out of the bedroom. Castiel felt the sickness in his belly watching him go. Like he was losing him all over again.

“Hello!” Balthazar called, as three children came bolting in, Benji laughing and playing with the twins, who were playing now with lightsabers. 

“H-Hey!” Dean stated, as Castiel walked out from the hallway. “How was it?” 

“Daddy!” Nina screamed as balthazar noticed his presence, and Castiel picked up his little girl pressing kisses to her and holding her close. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too.” Castiel whispered. 

“...” Balthazar said nothing, as Dean cleared his throat. 

“So did she make the team?” Dean asked trying not to keep the subject on why they were here alone and walking from the bedroom.

“You...might want to sign her up for football instead.” Balthazar commented his eyes still on Cas. 

“How many kids did she hit with a bat?” Dean choked out.

“....No one's pressing charges.” Balthazar stated as Dean sighed looking away as he spotted the clock. 

“Shit is that the time? I have to pick up Mason and sam.” Dean choked out before he moved to his children kissing them. “Daddy Castiel’s going to take you guys for the day. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Nathaniel spoke as Castiel expected a kiss from Dean, which he made a puckering lip motion but Dean turned away after kissing Nina, grabbing his wallet and keys. Castiel tried to not seem hurt and played it off by kissing nina’s forehead.

“Be good.” Dean stated, as he put the phone to his ear and left out the door.

“...Go play.” Balthazar spoke, ushering the kids to the bedroom as Castiel put nina down. “...You didn’t.”

“What?” Castiel spoke, as Balthazar roughly pulled on his collar revealing hickeys. 

“You told him it was okay to be a booty call.” Balthazar snapped pissed.

“S-So?” Castiel mumbled.

“Booty calls don’t work if you want to be MORE than friends.” Balthazar stated. “You’re going to get hurt! This isn’t a band aid solution. You are going to just get hurt and make things worse because you’ll just want to come home even worse. You need to go cold turkey and give Dean a break like he asked!”

“I know what I’m doing!” Castiel snapped. 

“No you don’t.” Balthazar stated. “You are not a booty call type. You love too much and too hard.” 

“Look, Balthazar, Mind your own business.” Castiel stated coldly pushing past him. “Come on kids.” Nina and nathaniel ran out following him, as Balthazar sighed with worry.  
__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

Gabriel sat at a coffee shop next to the hospital, Gabriel sat across from Sam as he sat in silence. He didn’t know what to say, as Gabriel’s eyes moved from his hands to Sam as Sam moved closer to him. 

“...Is it permanent?” Gabriel asked. 

“It’s up in the air.” Sam confessed, as he looked at Gabriel’s stomach. “...so...you got pregnant four months ago?” Gabriel nodded.

“We were in france four months ago.” Sam smiled affectionately. “For our anniversary.” 

“That’s right.” Gabriel smiled softly. “I remember we were exploring the underground city of the dead that day.” 

“...Yeah maybe we shouldn’t tell her she was conceived in the city of the dead.” Sam stated as tears filled his eyes. 

“It was your idea.” Gabriel smiled with tears as well. “No one's going to find out, Remember?” 

“When I have my ideas ever not been bad.” Sam laughed lovingly.

“...When we made her….?” Gabriel rubbed his stomach. 

“C-Can I….?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded and he slid his hand over Gabriel’s stomach. 

“To think I thought I was just getting fat again.” Gabriel wiped his tears.

“This is the best most beautiful fat ever.” Sam joked as Gabriel looked at him. 

“...She’s due your birthday.” Gabriel commented as Sam smiled happily at that news. 

“...Gabriel...we should talk about us.” Sam breathed pressed kisses to Gabriel’s stomach. “...I want to mate you. And I have for a while. Not because you're pregnant. But because...You’re my happy ending too Gabriel.” Gabriel busted in tears as Sam moved closer capturing his lips into a hard kiss. Gabriel gripped him back kissing just as hard, holding him tightly as Sam’s fingers slid over Gabriel’s belly. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean climbed out of the car in a hurry, as he took the car keys out moving towards the park charlie brought him. He checked his messages earlier saying they were there, as he checked both ways before crossing the street. Moving to the park he noticed Charlie tending to a bloody nose, which meant mason. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. 

“My phone battery died and the picture wasn’t there to calm him.” Charlie held her nose over the fountain. 

“Sorry.” Dean stated. 

“It’s fine, i’ll forgive you for that if you forgive me for never being allowed in a applebees again.” Charlie gave a nervous laugh as Dean raised an eyebrow. “...They have our pictures on the don’t come back wall…” 

“Alright. No applebee's.” Dean commented with a annoyed sigh looking for his baby. “...Where’s mason.” 

“Oh he’s playing right…” Charlie turned. “...He was there a second ago.” 

“M-...Mason!” Dean called as he looked over the playground moving to check inside.

“I swear to god Dean I turned away for a second!” Charlie choked out. 

“MASON!” Dean called as he frantically looked over the playground, before moving out closer to the sidewalk. “MASON!”

“Mum mum?” A voice got Dean’s attention as he turned towards the voice, seeing Mason had crawled into the mud puddle near the sidewalk and was playfully splashing at it. Dean let out a relieved sigh, as he scooped up the dirty toddler. 

“You like to scare mum mum don’t you? When we get home you're going to get a nice bath!” Dean kissed his face holding him up in the air before holding him tightly. “Charlie I found him.” Dean called as charlie happily turned, but her face turned to horror.

“Dean! Look out!” Charlie screamed as Dean turned to see a car had drove up into the curb, Dean only had time to turn himself to shield mason just as the car hit.

“DEAN!” Charlie screamed, as Dean fell to the ground hard, Mason in his protectively holding arms. Charlie started to bolt towards Dean, as the men in the van hopped out scooping Dean who laid passed out and Mason who screamed in tears into the car and speeding off. “DEAN! MASON!” 

Charlie got half the licence plate of the white van before it slid around the corner, all she could do was pick up her phone and dial 911.

“He-Hello I would like to report a kidnapping.” Charlie sobbed. “Their names?....Dean and Mason Novak.”


End file.
